


I Won't Admit Anything

by MJHammer_Smithe42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, RA!Dean, Slow Build, Student!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJHammer_Smithe42/pseuds/MJHammer_Smithe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "hot person in underwear is standing next to me because the fire alarm went off" prompt that was going around Tumblr...</p><p>Dean is a residence assistant for Rembley Hall and engineering major at Lafitte University (named after founder Benjamin Lafitte) with the dream of becoming a lead designer at Singer Motors, a luxury car manufacturer (think Tesla Motors). He's the eldest son of John Winchester, a mechanic from Kansas who has an ominously secret side job. </p><p>Castiel is attending his second year at Lafitte University with an undeclared major. He's the youngest son of Charles H. Novak, a world-renowned theological historian and single-dad. He's not certain about his life, but he is certain that the RA on the third floor with the green eyes is probably the hottest person he's ever seen. </p><p>It isn't until the beginning of the year fire drill that leads both Dean and Cas to believe that maybe life likes playing pranks on them.</p><p>rated Explicit for later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Third Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update on Fridays. Let me know what you think! The actual fire alarm part doesn't come in until chapter 2.

Dean Winchester was in his third year at Lafitte University; the year when he was going to buckle down and get that internship with the most popular luxury sports car company Singer Motors. Dean knew the exact age he decided he wanted to design cars for Singer Motors. He was ten. It was March. His father was, and still is, a mechanic back in Kansas. When Dean was ten-years-old, John Winchester took his two sons-- Dean and his four-years-younger brother Sam-- to a car show installation. That was when Dean saw the Model T50 from Singer Motors, or as Dean calls it, "The Most Beautiful Car" he'd ever seen. However, if anyone else said that the T50 was the most beautiful car they'd seen, Dean would give them a fifteen-page dissertation about how the most beautiful car was, in fact, the 1967 Chevrolet Impala. That opinion was more due to nostalgia than actual fact, but it was one of the few constants in Dean's life.

Dean knew that the sooner he was able to score an internship with Singer Motors, the sooner he would be on his way to achieving his dream job and everything he wanted. This was especially important because he didn't know long his father would last with his early, on-set dementia that began to crop up last year. It was hard seeing his father forget the simple, yet crucial details in his work. Also Dean's younger brother Sam was still in high school, Sam knew he wanted to be a lawyer and that meant extra money needed for college that they may not have.

That is why Mr. Dean Winchester — on top of eighteen credits, designing sets for the drama club on campus, and working towards that internship— found himself a Residence Assistant for the third floor of Rembley Hall. Mr. Third Floor, as Garth called him as he sat behind a table with various sign-up sheets next to another Residence Assistant (RA) named Garth. Garth was a stringy, yet plucky fellow who had the same personality as an eager puppy. Although Garth had gotten on Dean's nerves a few times during training, he was more tolerable to hang around than his ex Lisa Braeden, who happened to be the other RA on his floor. 

"Move-in day! It's move-in day!" said Garth passing Dean a clipboard.

"Yep," Dean muttered.

"Aren't you excited?" Garth asked.

"Not particularly?"

"Why not?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess I'm too busy thinking about the orientation program I have to lead tonight."

"You'll be great! You wouldn't have been given this job if Missouri didn't think you were right!" said Garth turning to the new person who came to the table. 

"Hi, I need my room key," said the guy standing in front of them. 

"Name?" asked Garth.

"Kevin Tran."

"Room 416. Dean can show you!" Garth said, handing Kevin a key and then checking his name off the list.

"Thanks," said Kevin.

"Cool. Follow me," said Dean, getting up and leading Kevin down the hall to the stairwell. 

 

Castiel Novak, youngest son of Charles H. Novak the world-renowned theological historian, stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to Rembley Hall; suitcase behind him, box in hand, and backpack on his shoulders. The Hall was an old brick building with wood furnishings built in the 1930s. But in Cas' mind, the building was anything other than idyllic due to the memories attached to it. This was going to be Cas' second year at Lafitte University. He was an undeclared major. He had a small group of friends who kept to themselves. Basically, he was just another face lost in the sea of an above adequate to brilliant student population. However, Cas was determined to have a better year than the hell he had last year.

A hand slapped down on Cas' backpack causing him to lean forward and curse loudly.

"Why so timid, Little Bro?" Gabe stood next to Cas with his own backpack and duffel bag. "It's just a dorm. It's not going to eat you." Gabe jumped up the steps and entered the building, leaving Cas where he was.

"Says you," Cas mumbled to no one in particular. He then made the agonizing journey into Rembley Hall.

 

Cas walked up to the table in the center of the lobby, the same way he did last year. And, just the same way he did last year, Cas said his name and the RA at the table handed him his key and asked if he needed directions. Unlike last year, Cas knew where his room was and, unlike last year, he hoped he would have a better roommate than Dick Roman, whose name fit his character quite perfectly. 

Once he made it to his room, Cas dropped all of his belongings on the empty bed to his left. Taking a look on his right, he noticed a trunk and suitcase sitting at the foot of the other bed. Cas began to unpack his belongings when someone entered the room.

"Hi, are you Castiel?" 

"Call me Cas," Cas said, turning around and extending his hand to shake. "You must be Samandriel."

"Yeah, you can call me Alfie," Alfie said shaking Cas' hand. "I think they made a deliberate decision to stick the two people with weird names together."

Cas laughed. "Yeah, that would seem like it. Is your name an angel name too?"

"Yeah, my mom says that I'm named after the angel of beautiful youth, but I think it's a family joke because I look like I'm twelve," said Alfie beginning to unpack his trunk.

"If it's any consolation, I'm named after the angel of solitude and tears," said Cas, putting sweaters in a dresser in his tiny closet. "And you are quite good looking, so you shouldn't feel that bad."

Alfie paused to look at Cas. "Are you hitting on me?"

"No, I'm merely stating fact. You are aesthetically pleasing to my eyes," Cas said, laughing.

"You're weird," said Alfie, "but kind of cool. I think we're going to get along." He went back to unpacking. Cas smiled and continued unpacking as well.

 

Dean ran into Lisa on his way down from leading a freshman to their room. They avoided each other's gaze as they tried side-stepping out of each other's way. Dean finally turned sideways to let her pass and watched her walk up the stairs without saying a word. Her loose, dark curls swayed with each step she took. They had broken up nearly four months ago, but Dean couldn't help feeling guilty even though the break up was mutual and Lisa was now dating a guy named Matt. He finally took a deep breath after a moment and headed down to man the table with Garth once more.

 

Gabe barged into Cas and Alfie's room shortly after Cas had finished putting his last book on the top of his desk. "Little Bro!" shouted Gabe, flinging his arms around Cas in a tight embrace.

"For the love of all things good in the world, please get off me," Cas said, struggling to escape the embrace.

"Nope, not even because you said please," said Gabriel.

Alfie held out his hand for Gabe to shake. "I'm Alfie, Cas' roommate."

Gabe looked at Alfie's hand, but didn't shake it to keep holding onto a struggling Castiel. "I'm Cas' cool brother, Gabriel," Gabe said.

"Get off me, Gabe or so help me god!" Cas said.

"Fine," said Gabe, letting Cas free. Gabe then shook Alfie's hand. "Nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure's all mine," said Alfie.

"Gabe's a radio, TV, and Film production major," Cas said. "And this is my preemptive apology for anything he will do in the future."

"Duly noted," said Alfie. 

"What's your major, Alf?" asked Gabe, sitting on Cas' bed. 

"Currently, economics."

"Whoo! We've got a future Forbes analyst here!" Gabe said holding a hand out for Alfie to high-five. After a moment's hesitation, he does. "What year are you?"

"First," said Alfie.

"Freshman! How'd you end up with a freshman roommate, Cas? Don't tell me Balthazar got a single room this year and you didn't know of anyone else to room with!" said Gabriel.

"Anna and Hael are girls and I can't room with them because it's against the rules," answered Cas.

"But this is a co-ed dorm! How are you not even on the same floor as your friends?" asked Gabe. Cas shrugged. "You are such a social disappointment, Little Bro." Gabe walked over to Alfie's desk and picked up a book. "At least on the academic front, you're a success. Although, I still don't know why you haven't chosen a major yet."

"I like too many subjects." Cas said.

Gabe snorted and read aloud the title of Alfie's book. "The Financial Analysts' Handbook. You like reading boring non-fiction, don't you?"

"I like reading books of any kind, really," said Alfie.

"You know," Gabriel said after a moment looking from Alfie to Castiel, "you two are perfect for each other."

Alfie looked over at Castiel. "Well, they did put us together based on a housing application we filled out."

"Why is that Gabe?" asked Cas, obviously humoring Gabe and making not indication he heard Alfie's comment.

"I bet you ten bucks you'll end up drunkenly fucking each other within the first month here," said Gabe, calmly placing Alfie's book back on his desk. 

Alfie opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. Castiel just glared at Gabe, who smiled wickedly. Alfie then piped up, "I- I'm in a steady relationship with a girl named Hannah."

"This," Cas gestured towards Gabriel, "was the type of thing the preemptive apology was for."

"Oh," said Alfie.

"Well, I best be going. Duty calls!" Gabe gave Cas another hug before walking over to Alfie and planting a big, sloppy kiss on his mouth. Alfie looked at Gabe with wide eyes and watched him as he left their room.

"I'm sorry again," said Cas. 

"It wasn't the worst introduction I've had," said Alfie. "So I'm not super intimidated by this or anything."

"Good. I'm glad." Cas said. "I know freshmen have orientation at seven-thirty, so at six do you want to go to the dining hall and get dinner? I can show you where everything is; though, I won't be able to be your orientation because I'm a second year. I'll be at the Hall Meeting at nine though."

"Ok, sounds good," said Alfie, who then got up to put the book Gabe picked up back in its proper places.

 

Dean sat in the dining hall next to Charlie Bradbury, a boisterous red-head with a Star Trek hoodie, and Jo Harvelle, an attractive blonde who knew more about medieval weaponry than she was keen to let on. 

"Dumbledore was in love with Grindelwald! That's why he was blind to his evil tendencies!" said Charlie point her fork at Jo before putting more hash browns in her mouth.

"I feel like Aberforth should have smacked Dumbledore in the head and brought him to his senses. That way, he may have been able to save their sister," Jo said eating her salad.

"I just don't think Aberforth knew exactly what went on between Grindelwald and Dumbledore," said Charlie. "I mean, I bet they were fucking each other and, if I were Dumbledore, I wouldn't tell my younger brother that, would you Dean?"

"What?"

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey, Dean!" said Charlie waving a hand in front of his face. "You're like off on some far-away planet. Please tell me you're not traversing other solar systems in search of Anne Hathaway without me."

Dean laughed. "No, I'm just thinking about other things."

"Leading orientation for the freshmen?" asked Jo.

"Leading isn't what's making me nervous," said Dean. "It's leading with Lisa. Actually, it's talking with Lisa in general."

"I'm sorry," said Charlie. 

"By the way, why did you break up?" asked Jo.

"Well, we were kind of falling apart towards the end anyway," answered Dean, "but I think the big kicker was me coming out as bisexual."

"She wasn't into that?" asked Jo.

"She told me that if I was in-the-closet-gay that I should just break up with her then and date a guy and see."

"Ouch, that sucks," said Charlie. 

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to her besides a 'hi' here and there during training," said Dean. He spotted Lisa and Matt across the dining hall. Matt had a hand on the small of Lisa's back and they were laughing with a large group of friends.

"Good riddance," said Jo. "So, you guys excited for classes to start on Monday?"

"Actually, I'm more excited about starting LARPing meetings again on Monday," said Charlie. "Do you think we should combine LARP and Quiddich club this year since both clubs are made up of practically the same people?"

Dean shrugged and tuned out Charlie and Jo as he watched Matt and Lisa again. 

 

After dinner, Cas lead Alfie back to Rembley Hall and to the third floor rec room where Alfie would be having freshman hall orientation. Lisa Braeden was standing at the door with a clipboard.

"Freshman hall orientation for floors three through five?" Lisa asked.

"Yep," said Alfie.

"Name?" she asked.

"Samandriel Hesson," Alfie said.

"Great!" Lisa said, checking Alfie's name off the list. "You can go in and get some refreshments. We're going to start in a few moments." Lisa turned to Cas after Alfie went into the room. "You here for the orientaion too?"

"No, I was just showing Alfie where everything was." Cas said.

"Oh, no problem! You can come in and have some cookies before we start, if you want," Lisa said, gesturing through the doorway. 

"Ok," Cas said and made his way into the rec room. The third floor rec room was smaller than the downstairs rec room, but it still had all the essentials: a tv on one wall, followed by an assortment of couches, a bunch of fold-out tables and chairs, and an upright piano that no one played. On a couple of fold-out tables, an assortment of cookies and drinks were set out. Castiel navigated his way around mingling freshmen to get to a water bottle in one of the coolers on the table because free food is an obvious choice in college. Just as he picked a water bottle up, Cas heard a voice he recognized.

"I didn't think you were a freshman."

Cas spun around to see none other than Mr. Third Floor himself in his stupid RA uniform shirt and name tag. And at that instant, Castiel was flooded by the memories of last May.

 

FLASHBACK

Dean Winchester was sitting on a bench just outside of Rembley Hall, reading a book Castiel couldn't recognize. Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him and smiled. 

"There's room if you want to sit!" Dean called from the bench. Cas smiled and shook his head, but walked over anyway and sat down.

"I have no idea why I'm doing this," Cas said. "I'm a freshman. You're leaving after graduation."

"Who said I was leaving after graduation?"

"You're a senior aren't you?"

Dean shook his head. "Second year."

"Oh gosh, I'm so dumb."

"No you're not."

"What?" said Cas looking at Dean. 

"You're not dumb. I see you working on upper-level math in the third floor rec room. You're not dumb," said Dean.

"I just said that because I think you're attractive and I wanted to believe you were unattainable before I made a fool of myself in front of you," said Cas. "But it seems I've just done that, so I should go."

"Well, I live on the third floor if you ever just want to talk," said Dean.

"Maybe," said Cas, standing up again. "What're you reading?"

"Truthfully? Pride and Prejudice," answered Dean.

"Really?"

"I find Mr. Darcy attractive, ok?" Dean defended.

"No, I didn't mean anything by that. I just- it's a good book," said Cas. "I'm going to go inside and pretend this conversation went better than it did."

"Ok," said Dean. Dean watched Cas as he ran inside. He put a bookmark in his book, shoved it in his bag, and walked off to the library.

 

PRESENT

"I'm not," said Cas. "A freshman, that is."

"That's unfortunate," said Dean. "It'd probably be more fun if you were here."

"I was just dropping off Alfie." Cas pointed to Alfie who was talking to a girl with dark hair and a blazer. "I think I'm going to go now." Cas walked passed Dean towards the door.

"It was good seeing you!" Dean called after him. Castiel turned back to wave at him and left the third floor rec room. 

He didn't stop until he made it back to his room and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, Cas took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes. "It's going to be ok, Cas. Get a grip," he told himself. "You're going to be ok."


	2. Annual Surprise Fire Drill of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets caught in nothing but underpants during a fire drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early because I had time. I'll update again as soon as I can!

School had started to become a normal routine after a few weeks. The novelty of being an RA had lost its perks when Dean had to assist his first drug bust by the third week, which was a record according to the hall director Becky Rosen. It wasn't terribly exciting, but it told everyone in the hall that Dean Winchester was not here to be everyone's best friend. He was here to do his job and, if he was lucky, have enough time to get back to his room and marathon Dr. Sexy, M.D.. 

A few days later, Dean found himself in a room where Becky Rosen stood at the front for the bi-weekly RA meeting. She had just finished passing out a packet to each RA. Dean sat next to a slightly disheveled Chuck, who looked like he was about to vomit at any second. Becky shot Chuck a look and Chuck sat up straight.

"So I'm glad you all were able to make it!" Becky said. All ten RAs grunted in recognition. 

"I've given you each a packet of what to do during emergencies, again, because some of you," she glared at Chuck, "couldn't take the time to place it in your binders."

"Thank you Becky! We really appreciate it!" said Garth, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"You're welcome, Garth. I'm so glad someone appreciates the work I do as Hall Director," said Becky. Dean looked across the table at one of the RAs for the fifth floor, Kate, and made a face. Kate winked and put her booted-feet on the table in front of her. 

"So, next Thursday is going to be our annual middle-of-the-night, surprise fire drill and I hope to see you all there and prepared," said Becky. "Make sure everyone on your floor is out of the building and in the safe zone provided in your packets. Any questions?"

No one raised a hand. 

"Great! Now to the next item on the agenda!"

 

Castiel was sitting in his Introduction to Experimental Physics lecture with Dr. Harvelle when a student next to him passed him a note. He opened it. It read:

Library @ 4. Same Place. ~B

Castiel looked up to see the back of Balthazar's head. Balthazar then turned around and winked at Castiel. Cas shook his head and pocketed the note. 

As soon as the lecture was over, Balthazar bumped into Cas.

"Got my note?" he said. 

"Yes," said Cas and they continued to walk.

"So you've got someplace to be right now?" Balthazar asked.

"Your note said four," said Cas.

"It's three-fifty."

"So it's going to take me ten minutes to walk over to the library?" Cas asked.

"No," said Balthazar drearily in his European accent. "I just expected you to walk with me."

"You should have written that in your note."

"Shall we head to the library, then?"

"If you insist," said Cas. Balthazar took Cas' elbow in hand and redirected them toward the library. 

 

They made their way to a small corner on the upper level of the library where Anna, and Hael were all sitting at a table already.

"And the study session commences!" said Balthazar, placing his bag in the seat next to Hael. Cas pulled up a chair and took out his English Literature book and began to read.

"I don't know why you're in experimental physics if you're a psychology major," said Hael looking at the homework Balthazar had started working on.

"I was told I needed electives," Balthazar answered. 

"You could have taken an art class like everyone else," Hael said.

"But what's the fun of art if you've got some aging professor who hasn't left the university since 1990 telling you how to do it?" Balthazar asked.

"Have you guys thought about what I said about joining the LARPing club?" Anna piped up after a moment.

"Thought about it, didn't think it was necessary to think about it much longer," said Balthazar.

"Gabe likes it," Cas said. "Or he likes watching them as he passes by."

"Another reason why we shouldn't do it," said Balthazar.

"That's not a logical reason," said Anna. "Besides, I have to let Charlie know if we're coming Saturday or not by tomorrow."

"Charlie's the president, right?" asked Cas.

"Why suddenly so interested?" asked Balthazar.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hael. "Charlie's best friends with Dean Winchester."

"That's not the reason I said that," said Cas, burying his nose back into his novel for English.

"Yeah, but subconsciously you were making the connection," said Hael.

"Oh, leave him alone," said Anna. "So what if Winchester's practically everyone's crush, but that doesn't mean you should mention it. Especially if it embarrasses your friend."

"It's fine, Anna," mumbled Cas.

"No it's not."

"Says the only person here who's actually hooked up with him," said Balthazar. Anna glared at Balthazar. "No judgment though."

"So are we going to join the LARPing? Just this once please?" Anna asked.

"I'll go if Cas goes," said Balthazar.

"Same here," said Hael. They looked expectantly at Cas, who looked at his friends.

"I'm going, ok?" he said after a moment. Anna smiled.

"Great! I'll let Charlie know!"

 

Dean was walking back from class when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He took his cell phone out and answered it.

"Hey Sam!" Dean said.

"Dean!" his brother answered at the other end. "How are you?"

"I just got out of class, what's up?" Dean said making his way to Rembley Hall.

"Good. I'm glad I caught you at a good time," said Sam.

"Yeah, it's a good time," Dean said as he walked up the steps to the hall.

"Ok, so I just called to see how you've been," said Sam.

"I've been good," said Dean. "Just tell me why you called. You're starting to scare me."

"I just need advice on how to ask out Jess for Homecoming."

"That's all?" asked Dean. He walked into Rembley Hall and up the stairs to his room on the third floor.

"And I wanted to know how you were doing," replied Sam. "Have you been able to go to any more meetings?"

"Not yet," said Dean. Charlie was already waiting for him at his door.

"Sam?" whispered Charlie, pointing to Dean's phone.

Dean nodded. "Hey Sam," he said, "do you mind talking to Charlie while I unlock my door?"

"Ok," said Sam, but Dean had already handed the phone to Charlie.

"How's my favorite brother from another mother?" said Charlie.

"I thought I was your favorite brother from another mother!" said Dean as he unlocked his room door. Charlie gave Dean a friendly punch as they walked into his room.

"I'm pretty good. I just called Dean to ask for advice on how to ask Jess out for Homecoming," answered Sam, unaware of what had happened.

"Let me guess," said Charlie, switching the phone to her other ear, "he hasn't given you advice yet."

"Nope," said Sam.

"I was getting to it," said Dean. "Tell Samantha not to get his panties in a bunch." Dean made grabby-hands for the phone. Charlie didn't give it back.

"Does she drive herself to school?" asked Charlie. She put her hand out the stop Dean from taking his phone away. "Great! Ok, get a dozen roses and stand by her car after school."

"That's a horrible idea!" said Dean.

"No it's not!" said Charlie. "Here's your brother," she said into the phone. "He's judging me on my asking-girls-out abilities." Charlie hands the phone to Dean before sitting on his bed.

"So what was your original plan?" asked Dean into the phone to Sam. "Uh-huh. Ok. Yeah, that sounds good. Do you want to hear my idea? No? Ok, Bitch."

Charlie smiled when she thought she heard "Jerk" from the other line.

"Sam says bye," said Dean to Charlie.

"Bye my favorite!" shouted Charlie.

"Charlie says bye," Dean said into the phone. "Ok, bye." He hung up and Charlie looked at him expectantly.

"He's going with your plan."

"Yes!" shouted Charlie, jumping into the air and punching the air in victory. "Lesbian for the win!"

"Yeah, yeah, you won. Congrats, your highness," said Dean sitting next to her on his bed. 

"Speaking of 'Your Highness,'" said Charlie, "we've got four more people for Saturday's quest."

"Cool! Who are they?" asked Dean.

"Anna Milton, Hael Hartford, Balthazar Roché, and Castiel Novak."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Should it not be ok?" asked Dean.

"I was just expecting more of a reaction, I guess," said Charlie.

"A reaction to what?" asked Dean.

"Nothing. Forget it," said Charlie.

"Ok," said Dean.

"How much homework do you have?"

"A bit, so I'll meet you later for dinner?" said Dean.

"Sure. Seven work?" asked Charlie. "Then we can force Jo to watch X-Men after?"

"I dunno. I don't want to stay up too late. Tomorrow's the annual surprise fire drill." Dean looked Charlie directly in the eye. "I was not the one who told you that." 

Charlie mimed zipping her lips shut. "Of course not, oh wonderful RA."

"Shut up," said Dean.

Charlie laughed. "Don't worry. I'll see you at seven! We'll X-Men another time." Charlie grabbed her bag and left Dean's room.

Dean walked over to his desk and pulled out his RA binder and began to flip through it.

 

The next night, in the faint dull of sleep, a clanging noise inserted itself in the background of Cas' dream before he was rudely shaken awake.

"What!" Cas said.

"Fire alarm!" said Alfie, shaking Cas awake.

"Shit! Surprise fire drill!" 

"What?"

"Surprise fire drill," said Cas. "Got to —

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The fire alarm sound felt like it had taken Cas' brain in a fist and began to squeeze.

"Come on let's go!" said Alfie. They both headed down the four flights of stairs with their hands over their ears to block out the deafening screeches of the fire alarm.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! 

Alfie and Cas ran into a mad dash of people running down the stairwell of Rembley Hall. Shoulder to shoulder, chest to back they marched down the stairs, gaining more and more students from each floor until they finally spilled out onto the front steps. Alfie had his hand on Cas' back until a group of students from the second floor pushed him aside. Cas didn't think to look back for Alfie. Getting out of the building to get away from the noise of the fire alarm was the only thing on Cas' mind. Cas walked to the nearby open field designated as a rendez-vous point in case of emergency where the other students began to congregate. The harsh sounds of the alarm could be heard even from the fifty feet or so distance between them and the building. The bright lights flashed in the building periodically. Cas looked around for Alfie, but couldn't spot him in the massive throng of grumpy students. The street lights and some outdoor campus lights were still on, but that didn't make searching for his roommate any easier. Cas decided to walk towards the familiar faces from the fifth floor. Just as he turned around, he bumped into a slightly taller figure. Cas took a step back and looked up into the face of the RA from the third floor.

"Hey," said Dean Winchester.

"Hi," said Cas, becoming quite aware that he was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

"It's a bit cold out to do a fire drill, isn't it?" Dean said.

"No kidding," said Cas folding his arms across his chest, painfully embarrassed at his inability to grab a shirt.

Dean began to stare at the ground and fidgeted with his RA lanyard. Cas shivered.

"Do you want my jacket?" Dean asked looking at Cas. 

"I'm fine."

"Here." Dean takes off his leather jacket and wraps it around Cas.

"I - I, uh, thanks?"

"At least now I know I'm not the only one who sleeps in only his underwear," Dean laughed as Cas reluctantly put Dean's jacket on.

"You'd be surprised how many people actually do sleep in their boxer-briefs that so-happened to know we were going to have a fire drill tonight," said Cas, looking around. "I, unfortunately, was not one of those people."

"You must be an 'act first, ask questions later' type of guy?" said Dean.

Cas shakes his head. "I'm usually a 'stand there, frozen, until you can process what's going on' type of guy."

"Well, I'm fully clothed do to one of the many perks of being an RA," said Dean, "but I hope you don't hold it against me. Because if I weren't we would both be in our underwear." Dean took a breath quickly and didn't quite finish his sentence as he stared at Cas. He looks away after realizing that the idea of him in boxers next to his hot fellow student would be the best, hottest, yet completely embarrassing idea that had ever entered his mind.

Cas snorted. "Sure."

"So what floor are you on?" asked Dean.

"Fifth."

"Cool. I'm on the third."

"Yeah I know," said Cas. "Not that I'm a stalker or anything. I just- I've seen you around."

"Don't worry, I believe you." There is a moment's pause between the two of them and Dean couldn't help but stare into the blue eyes of his fellow university student. After a good ten seconds, they broke their gaze. "Uh," muttered Dean, "I should help Lisa take roll for the third floor."

"Yeah," said Cas. "I need to find Alfie, you know he's a freshman and all. These surprise fire drills can be upsetting if you're new."

"Yeah," answered Dean. "See you then." Dean began to walk away. 

"Wait!"

Dean turned around and saw Cas trying to shimmy out of his jacket.

"Nah, man. Just give it back next time you see me. I don't want you freezing out here," said Dean, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder. 

"Ok," was all Cas was able to utter as Dean walked away. He just stared after him. Once Dean was gone, Cas cursed under his breath. "Hi, my name is Castiel Novak. I've been pining over your hot body for a year now. Would you care to go out with me?" he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Castiel Novak!" a female voice shouted. 

"Here!" Cas shouted back and waved his arms. He saw Kate, one of the RAs on his floor write something on her clipboard.

"Cool! Thanks for not being dead, dude!" she shouted back. Then she shouted another name, but Castiel tuned her out and looked down at himself. 

He was wearing Dean Winchester's jacket. Dean Winchester had given him his jacket to wear because he was a dumbass that was caught outside in his underpants during a fire drill.


	3. Body Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more exposition. Dean learns Cas' name. Cas still doesn't give Dean his jacket back. Balthazar like body glitter.

Two days had passed and there was no sign of Dean Winchester. Although, Castiel couldn't blame anyone or anything. If two students weren't in the same major, it was difficult to run into each other within a week or a month than two days. Still, Cas figured that if they lived in the same hall, they would at least see each other some time.

The past two days would have been worse if Cas had actually seen Dean Winchester and not given him his jacket back. Cas was torn as to whether or not he wanted to give the jacket back. Although, he thought giving it back would be better than keeping it in either the trunk of his car or next to his bed.

That was why Cas was sitting in the library, book on the table and jacket neatly folded in his backpack — just in case.

"Happy Friday!" Cas looked up. Anna smiled and took the seat across from him.

"Uh, happy Friday?" answered Castiel.

"We go LARPing tomorrow! Has Charlie talked to you at all, yet?" Anna asked.

"No?" said Castiel.

"Ok, well before she does, you should start thinking of a character," Anna said.

"I don't understand," said Cas.

"It's Live Action Role Play. You need a character to role play."

Cas shrugged and looked down at his book. It was his father's new book on the history of angels.

"Is tomorrow multi-fandom?" Cas asked.

"Yes," said Anna.

"I think I want to be an angel," said Cas.

Anna smiled. "That sounds perfect! Do you need help with the outfit?"

"Yes, I believe I do," said Cas.

Cas looked at the jacket in his backpack. "Does Hael still have those wings she wore to that Halloween party last year?" he asked. 

"Most likely. I can ask her," said Anna. "They were nice wings, weren't they?"

"Who are you going to be?"

"I was contemplating whether or not I should be a magical princess or a fairy," said Anna. 

"Do you have your costume?" asked Cas. 

"No," said Anna. "Shall we go to the craft store then?"

"That's a wonderful idea," said Cas. The two packed up and left the library. The jacket was still in Cas' backpack.

 

It was Friday and Dean didn't know if he'd see the guy from the fifth floor who kept his jacket. It had been two days. Charlie had made fun of him that morning when he told her. 

"Are you going to be Edward Cullen creepy about him?" she had said. Dean had ignored her as he walked back into Rembley Hall.

A few minutes later he found himself at Kate (the RA from the fifth floor)'s door. He hesitated before knocking on it. He did after looking down the hallway — just in case.

"Hey," said Kate after she opened the door. 

"Hi," said Dean. He turned his head to look down the hallway again — just in case.

"Did you want something?" asked Kate, brushing her short-blonde hair aside.

"Yeah, I wanted to know who was on duty this weekend," said Dean.

"I am. You're next weekend. I got your message about the switch, yeah," she said.

"Right. Yeah," said Dean.

"Was that all?" asked Kate.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Dean.

"Ok, well you can go now," said Kate.

"Who lives on this floor?" Dean asked, looking around again.

"Students," said Kate. 

"Well, yeah, but anyone in particular?"

"Anyone in particular you want to learn about?" asked Kate.

"No, it's fine," Dean looked down the hall. He saw a lanky, dark-haired student and did a double take. It wasn't the guy from the fire drill. Just someone who looked similar.

The student walked down the hall. When he got closer to Kate and Dean he waved.

"Hi Kate!" said the student before walking over to the stairs.

"Hey Alfie!" she replied before looking back at Dean.

"Freshman," said Dean.

"Yep," said Kate. "His roommate's a sophomore."

"Cool," said Dean. "I-Thanks for switching this weekend."

"No problem," said Kate. 

Dean turned and walked away. Kate closed her door again.

 

Jo Harvelle was standing in the paint aisle trying to decide between which brand of paint could was out of clothing best. None of them were washable, it seemed. She soon put the bottles back and walked over to the next aisle where the body paint was. Jo picked up some green body paint and looked at the back to see what the ingredients were. 

"I'm not going to wear body glitter," said a voice a few aisles over. Jo had to stop herself from laughing.

"You're going to be an angel," said an accented voice. "You need body glitter to give you that heavenly glow."

Jo put the body paint back and started to walk over to the voices.

"If you're into body glitter, you should buy some for yourself," said a female voice.

"You asked me to drive you here and help out, so that's what I'm doing," said the accented voice. Jo turned the corner and saw Cas staring at the floor and Anna and Balthazar fighting over a jar of glitter.

"Hey," said Jo.

"Hello," said Balthazar. "Jo, correct?"

"Yeah, and you are?" Jo asked.

"Balthazar." Balthazar said. Then he pointed at Cas. "This one's Cas."

"And you know me," Anna piped up and grabbed the jar of glitter from Balthazar and put it back on the shelf.

"Hi Anna," said Jo. "So what brings you here?"

"Last-minute outfit details for tomorrow," said Anna.

"Oh! You're coming?"

"Yeah! Actually, all of us are," said Anna.

"Cool!" Jo said. "But now I have to know, why were you arguing over body glitter?"

Balthazar smiled and pulled Cas forward.

"He's got this angel character he's created and is going to be playing him tomorrow," said Balthazar. "And he's not taking any of my suggestions."

"Because you suggested shirtless and covered in glitter," said Cas.

Jo laughed. "What are you two go going to be?"

"A mage, obviously," said Balthazar. 

"I'm probably going to be a fairy," said Anna.

"Do you need ear tips?" asked Jo. "I have extras."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" said Anna.

"No problem! Just come by my room before tomorrow," said Jo. 

"Sure!" said Anna. "Thank you! Well, I think we're going to check out. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good!" said Jo. She watched the three walk away and returned to her shopping.

A moment later, Jo heard a shout from across the store.

"You did NOT sneak glitter into my purchases!"

Jo laughed and went back to looking around. 

 

Saturday was a great day. At least, that's what Dean told himself when he rolled out of bed and made himself coffee and a breakfast burrito in the RA lounge. He said hi to Garth and walked out of the hall and over to his car, where Charlie was already leaning against it in her warrior queen outfit.

"Where's your costume?" asked Charlie.

"I'm wearing it," Dean said, getting into the car and motioning for Charlie to do the same.

"No, you're wearing Dean-clothes," said Charlie. "Where's Sir Bane Moltar Glendoria, knight to the Queen of Moondor?"

"In the trunk," said Dean.

"Seriously?" said Charlie.

"I'll change when I get to the field," said Dean.

"You better," Charlie said. She put her booted feet on the dash.

"Hey, don't do that!" said Dean, pushing her feet off.

"Why not? You let me put my feet up here before."

"Because I'm training you for when I actually get Baby," said Dean.

"Ah, Baby," said Charlie. "How far along are you on getting it?"

"Getting Her. And pretty close. My dad said I can finish working on her during semester break," said Dean.

"So you'll be bringing her back next semester?"

"Yeah! I'm so stoked!" said Dean.

"So I'll get this car," said Charlie.

"Uh," said Dean. "We'll see about that."

"Why not?" asked Charlie.

"We'll see," said Dean as they pulled into the parking lot.

Across the street from the public parking lot was a vacant strip of land all of the students of Lafitte University called The Field. Developers and corporations wanted to buy the lot every year and put new buildings, but the owner seemed to want to keep it an empty field. Dean said that they were lucky. Charlie would joke that they must have a guardian angel who liked LARPing. Dean disagreed. The Field was used by so many other students that Dean figured there must be a pick-up soccer guardian angel and color guard practice angel as well as a LARP angel, if there was a LARP guardian angel.

As soon as Jo showed up with her truck, Charlie and Jo went to work setting up boundaries and tables. Dean decided to put on his outfit. Sir Bane Moltar was his second character creation since playing with the LARPers at Lafitte. His first character was an impromptu creation by Charlie his first year because he had no idea what he was doing. 

After a few hours, more people started showing up and Charlie gathered the group around to go over rules. In the middle of her speech, Dean turned around to see a group of four get out of a car and walk over to the field.

He first spotted Anna and smiled at her fairy outfit. She always had a thing for the ethereal. Anna was followed by Hael in a tunic, trousers, and a high pony-tail, and Balthazar, who was shirtless and covered in glitter. Then he saw the guy with the dark hair wearing giant, dark, eagle-like wings and a trench coat. Dean pulled away from the LARPers to head over to them.

"Hey Fifth Floor!" Dean said.

Cas stopped in front of Dean. His friends walked away a bit to give him some distance. "You've seen me in my boxer briefs. You can call me by my first name."

"I would if I knew it," said Dean.

"Castiel Novak."

"Hi Cas," said Dean as he extended his hand for a shake. "I'm —

"Dean Winchester, RA third floor."

"That's not fair!," Dean chuckled.

"Stop being so suave and we'll call it even," said Cas.

"Maybe you should start wearing those wings more and then I'd remember your name," said Dean.

"You'd be an assbutt if you couldn't remember my name by now," said Cas. After he heard Balthazar laugh, he added, "I-I mean. I didn't mean—

"It's fine. I am kind of an assbutt," said Dean.

Balthazar raised his hands to his mouth and called over to them, "He means you have a nice ass butt!" Anna hits Balthazar in the shoulder with her wand. Dean turns back to Cas.

"I'm glad you could make it," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Cas. "I think we should head over to the group."

"Yeah, good idea," said Dean. Cas walked a little ahead of him to catch up to Balthazar and Hael. Anna stayed back and turned to Dean.

"You're welcome," said Anna.

"I never asked you to do this," said Dean.

"Yes, but do know a few things you don't tell Charlie," said Anna.

"Yeah, I should not have told you those things that night," said Dean.

"So are you saying you regret what we did?" asked Anna.

"No! No, I just," Dean looked over at Cas joining the group of LARPers, "I just was a lot more screwed up that night than I wanted to let on."

"I know." Anna looked up at Dean. "So was I, but I kept my promise." She took hold of Dean's arm. "Come on," she said. "Let's go join the fun." They walked over to the group.

 

FLASHBACK

Dean rolled out of his bed, being careful not to disturb Anna. He grabbed his shower stuff, wrapped a towel around himself and went to the showers. After he came back, Anna was sitting up in his bed.

"Where were you?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Shower," Dean said. "I've got a clean shirt you can borrow."

"You're too kind," said Anna lying back down.

"Don't go telling people that. I've got a reputation to uphold," said Dean.

"No one thinks you're not kind," said Anna.

"Do you want breakfast?" asked Dean after a moment. 

"Only if you put on pants," said Anna. Dean smiled and threw a shirt at her before putting on pants. 

"How's the head?" Dean asked sitting next to Anna, who had begun to put on the shirt.

"I would ask the same about yours," said Anna. 

"I'm not the one that bumped it and asked to be held the entire night," said Dean.

"I mean your emotions, your mental state."

Dean got up off the bed and got his own shirt from the drawer.

"I can't stop thinking about him," said Dean. 

"You know he's my friend. I can tell you his name. I can even give you his number," said Anna.

"Actually, can you promise me something?" asked Dean, throwing Anna's jeans at her.

"Sure," said Anna.

"I kind of want to find out those things for myself. But later? I don't think I'm quite ready for anything right now," said Dean. 

"So you don't want me to get involved?" asked Anna. "Even after you divulged all your secrets to me last night?"

"I need you to promise you don't do anything," said Dean.

"I promise. I don't agree with it, but I promise," Anna said, putting on her jeans. "Just don't be afraid to talk to him because Lisa made you feel like you weren't good enough."

"Thanks," said Dean. "But you're not telling people about our chick-flick moment."

"You have issues, Dean," said Anna, gathering up her belongings. "But you did save me from that party. So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Anna left Dean's room. Once the door closed behind her, Dean laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. 

"Day two and I'm still alive."


	4. Holy Batman, Cas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives Dean his jacket back.

The LARP campaign was a success. Charlie was ecstatic when she sat herself in the passenger seat of Dean's car once they packed up. The field was once again an empty field with no sign that anything ever happened there.

"So many people showed up! It was so cool!" said Charlie. "Totally excited for next week! I am going to be riding this high for the next week!"

"Alright," said Dean, pulling out of the parking lot and driving back to the dorms.

"Alright? Is that all you're going to say? Alright?"

Dean shrugged and turned on the radio. Charlie switched it off. "No, anti-social radio funk. Talk to me. What's up?"

"Nothing," said Dean, switching the radio back on and turning the volume up.

Charlie switched it back off again. "No, tell me."

"No! You're as bad as Sam!" Dean turned the radio back on.

Charlie turned it off again. "No, I'm worse. So tell me or else."

"Fine," said Dean.

"It's that hot red-head Anna, isn't it?"

"Jealous that you're no longer the hot red-head in my life?"

Charlie punched Dean in the shoulder. "Screw you, Winchester."

"It's not Anna," said Dean.

"Oh?"

"It's her friend."

"Sexy glitter monster?" asked Charlie.

"No," said Dean. "Absolutely not."

"The girl with blue eyes!" said Charlie.

"No," said Dean.

"Holy trench coat, Batman! You like Castiel Novak!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it," said Dean turning on the radio again.

Charlie smiled and put her feet up on the dash. Dean turned to tell her to stop, but saw her smirk and let her win this round.

 

It was Sunday. Cas was pacing in his room. Dean's jacket was still on his bed. He still hadn't given it back. He stopped and stood in front of it, contemplating what to do next.

SLAM!

Cas' door swung open. There stood Gabriel.

"You like to make an entrance," said Cas. 

"I just had to make sure you weren't in the middle of something embarrassing, or illegal," said Gabe. "So, what're you up to, Bro?"

"Nothing," Cas said, picking up Dean's jacket to put aside. Gabriel grabs Castiel's wrist before he can move the jacket.

"What's this?" Gabe asked, indicating to the jacket.

"Nothing," muttered Cas as Gabe picked up the jacket.

"Leather. Sexy. A bit of that bad-boy vibe. Whose is it? Don't tell me! Your freshman roommate?"

"No," said Cas, grabbing Dean's jacket back from Gabe. 

"Of course not," said Gabe sitting on Cas' bed. "He's not the type." Gabe pulled out a lollypop from his pocket, unwrapped it, and began sucking on it. "Is it Balthazar's? For some reason, you two are my guilty pleasure ship."

"One, that's disgusting," said Cas, "and, two, you're wrong once more. Are you going to continue to annoy me or are you going to leave?"

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings Baby Bro!" said Gabe. "I actually came in to tell you I got a call from Dad."

"Really?"

"He has a thing and wants us home two weekends from now."

"Ok," said Cas. "Is that all?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell me the rest?"

"Are you going to tell me whose jacket that is?" asked Gabriel.

"It's Dean Winchester's."

Gabe laughed. "No, it's not."

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Cas.

"So are you two dating now?" asked Gabe.

"No," said Cas. "He just lent me his jacket."

"When?"

"The fire drill."

"And you haven't given it back to him? Way to go, Bro! Way to be the heartbreaker!"

"It's not like that." said Cas. "What's the other thing you were going to tell me?"

"Dad's asked all of us to be home two weekends from now. Even Michael," said Gabe.

"Is everything ok?" asked Cas.

"That's all he told me," said Gabriel. Gabe got up from Castiel's bed and walked over to the door. "Oh, and Winchester's in his room if you want to give his jacket back. But if you want to be a creep and keep it, go right ahead."

"I'm not a creep," said Cas.

"Ok fine," said Gabe. "Not a creep. Just really awkward. Seriously? Who keeps a crush's clothes when they aren't even dating?" Gabe left and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not a creep!" shouted Castiel to the closed door. "Not a creep," he muttered again to himself before picking up Dean's jacket and heading out the door to Dean's room.

 

Cas knocked on Dean's door a moment later.

Dean answered.

"Hi?" Dean asked.

"Hi," said Cas. "I thought I should return this." Cas held up Dean's jacket.

"Cool," said Dean. "I was beginning to think I wasn't every going to see it again."

"No, I was going to give it back, but I just got busy," said Cas.

"No, I get it. No problem," said Dean. 

"Holy taxation, Batman!" said a voice from inside Dean's room.

"What was that?" asked Cas.

"1960s Adam West Batman," said Dean. "My younger brother gave me the entire series on DVD at Christmas. I'm in the middle of season two."

"I've never seen it," said Cas.

"You've never seen it?" said Dean. "Well, then come in and sit down!" Cas sat down next to Dean on Dean's bed. Dean put his laptop between them. They watched the show for a moment. Dean laughed periodically and Cas would look over at him when he did.

"Do you like this show?" asked Cas.

"Well, yeah. It's a little cheesy, I know, but it's entertaining," said Dean.

"And Adam West is hot," said Cas.

Dean laughed. "You think Adam West is hot?"

"You don't?"

"Julie Newmar? Yeah. Eartha Kitt? Hell yeah! Burt Ward? Damn! But Adam West? I don't know, he's just the character I see myself as," said Dean.

"You see yourself as Batman?" said Cas.

"Yeah."

"That's adorable," said Cas.

"What?"

"You heard me," said Cas.

"I am not adorable. I am manly as hell," said Dean. 

"Holy hubris, Batman! You might be right!" said Cas, deadpan. Dean cracked up laughing. 

"What?" asked Cas.

"Did you make a Batman joke?"

"Yes."

"You made a Batman joke."

"Yes, that is true. You also just asked that," said Cas.

"I know," said Dean. "I'm just—"

Dean paused the show.

"I'm impressed," said Dean. "It was kind of hot."

"So you think I'm hot?" asked Cas.

"Shut up," said Dean as he pressed play again. 

"Am I as hot as Burt Ward?" asked Cas, smiling.

There was a moment's pause where Dean just stared at the show.

"That's not fair to Burt Ward," Dean said after that moment.

"What other shows do you like?" asked Cas.

"Do you want to watch the show or are you just going to continue asking me questions?" countered Dean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Cas started.

Dean paused the show. "We don't have to watch it."

"Ok," said Cas.

"Could you repeat the question?" asked Dean.

"What other shows do you like?" asked Cas.

"A bunch of others. Firefly, Dr. Sexy, M.D., Constantine," said Dean.

"Aren't all of those cancelled?" Cas said.

"I thought you said you didn't know TV shows," said Dean.

"I said I've never seen Batman, not that I didn't know TV shows," said Cas.

"Well, for the record, all of the good ones get cancelled too soon," said Dean. 

"Didn't Dr. Sexy run for fifteen seasons?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't say that's too soon," said Cas. 

"They could have made 100 seasons and I would have said it was cancelled too soon," said Dean. "It was a good show."

"Do you have that one on DVD?" asked Cas. "We could watch it, if you do. You and me, together."

Dean shook his head. "No, I want to get it on DVD though, but right now I catch it every time there's a marathon on TV."

"Oh," said Cas.

After a moment, Dean turned to Cas. "Was that your way of trying to ask me out?"

Cas shrugged. "Would you say yes if it was?"

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Really? It was that easy?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it," said Dean.

"No, I don't think you understand. I've been wanted to ask you out for the past year and right now you said 'yeah' like it was no big deal," said Cas.

"Ok," said Dean. 

"Ok," said Cas. "We're going to have to work on this."

"Yeah," said Dean. "So when do you want to go on this date?"

"Does Friday work?" Cas asked.

"That's five days away," said Dean.

"And?"

"You just said that you liked me for a year and now I've finally said yes."

"I waited a year," said Cas. "You can wait five days."

"I hate you," said Dean.

"Seven, Friday," Cas said getting up from Dean's bed. 

"Sounds good," said Dean as he watched Cas smile and leave his room. "Fuck," he said after Cas left. Dean got up to put his laptop away.

 

Jo and Dean were sitting in the dining hall that Monday. Dean hadn't talked to Cas since Cas dropped off his jacket. Actually, Dean hadn't even seen Cas since then. But Dean was going on a date with Cas on Friday and he had no idea what to feel. He should have been excited, or nervous, or something, but all he felt was nothing. He was completely numb. That was until he say Cas in the dining hall.

"You ok?" asked Jo, looking at Dean.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You're staring," she said.

"I am not," he muttered.

"Are you sure about that?" she replied. "You know I'm really happy for you."

"What?"

"Your date. Charlie told me."

"Charlie wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Too late," said Jo. 

"Ok, well, you're not allowed to tell anyone," said Dean.

"Sure," said Jo. "Where're you going?"

"I don't know."

"You should probably talk to him about that."

"Stop babying me."

"Only when you stop acting like a child," said Jo.

Dean's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He answered.

"This is Dean."

"Dean it's me."

Jo looked at Dean with a worried expression. 

"Hey Sammy, what's up?"

"It's Dad."

"What's wrong with Dad?" asked Dean. Jo pushed her lunch to the side and stared at Dean.

"He's gone missing again."

Dean didn't respond right away.

Jo said, "What's going on?"

"I'm in the dining hall right now, Sam," said Dean. "I'll call you back when I'm in my room."

"Ok," said Sam. Dean hung up and turned to Jo.

"What's going on?" she repeated again.

"That was Sam. Dad's gone missing again."

"Shit," was all she could say. "I'll call Charlie." They both got up from the table and left.


	5. You're Not My Boyfriend

The first thing Sam noticed while walking back from school as John Winchester's car still missing from the driveway. He was used to his father being gone during the nights, but he would always be there when Sam would get back from school. This was the second day his car wasn't there. 

Sam walked through the door.

"Dad!" he called out. No answer. He checked all the rooms. No one was in the house. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello? This is Eric."

"Hi, this is Sam Winchester, John Winchester's son. I was just wondering if my dad made it to work today," said Sam.

"No, he didn't. If you see him, tell him he owes me."

"Thanks," said Sam. Then he hung up. As he threw his backpack on the couch, he noticed the stack of his father's papers on the dining room table was higher than normal. He stared at it for a moment. Then he dialed Dean's number. He waited. Four rings.

"This is Dean," said Dean.

"Dean, it's me."

"Hey Sammy, what's up?"

"It's Dad," said Sam looking at the papers on the table again. He pushed his hand through a pile and saw a diagram on one that he didn't recognize.

"What's wrong with Dad?" asked Dean.

"He's gone missing again."

Dean didn't respond right away.

"I'm in the dining hall right now, Sam," Dean replied. "I'll call you back when I'm in my room."

"Ok," said Sam. Dean hung up. Sam looked down at the paper with the symbol. It was a five-pointed star with a circle and weird inscriptions around it. Not knowing what it was, he picked up the paper and walked over to his laptop and turned it on. 

Sam typed: "Five-point star" into Google. Thousands of hits came up. He clicked on the first few and skimmed each article. Nothing remotely close to what he was looking for. He clicked on a few more. Nothing. His phone vibrated again.

"Hey Dean," said Sam.

"So Dad's missing? As in missing, missing?"

"That's what I meant by 'he's gone missing,'" said Sam.

"Did you file a police report?" asked Dean.

"Considering on how little they helped us last time? I wasn't going to."

"Don't do anything until I get there," said Dean.

"I wasn't going to," said Sam. He picked up the paper again. 

"Good," said Dean.

"Do you know anything about five-pointed stars?" asked Sam.

"Like a pentagram?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, kinda," said Sam.

"Not a thing," said Dean.

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I won't be able to get back until Friday night," said Dean. "Call Ellen. She can probably come back earlier."

"Alright," said Sam.

"And Sammy?" said Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"I won't," Sam said.

"See you, Bitch," said Dean.

"You too, Jerk," said Sam.

He hung up the phone.

 

Dr. Ellen Harvelle was sitting in her office grading papers when her phone rang. 

"Dr. Harvelle," she answered.

"Ellen, it's Sam."

"Hey Sam! How's everything?"

"Not good," said Sam.

"What happened?"

"Dad didn't come home last night or the night before and he hasn't gone into work," said Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"I called his coworker, Eric, this afternoon," said Sam.

"Can you hang tight until I get there tomorrow?" asked Ellen.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"I'll be there tomorrow," said Ellen.

"Thank you, Ellen," said Sam.

 

Dean's phone vibrated on his desk. He walked over and answered it.

"Hey, Ellen," said Dean.

"Sam just called me," said Ellen.

"I know. He called me earlier today. Jo's helping me pack right now."

"I'm cancelling my classes for the rest of the week to go up tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Dean.

"Don't thank me yet, kid," said Ellen. "Now put my daughter on the phone."

Dean handed the phone to Jo.

"Hey Mom." She walked to the opposite corner of the room. Dean watched her before going over to his desk and picking up a textbook. 

"Yeah. Ok. See you later, Mom," Jo said before hanging up.

"The same?" asked Dean. He put the book down.

"Yeah," said Jo. "She wants us to be back Sunday night."

"You mean she wants you back Sunday night," said Dean.

"She specifically said the both of us, no excuses."

"And my dad has crappy timing."

"Did you clear going off campus with Becky?" asked Jo.

"I'll go do that." Dean leaves.

 

Dean headed down the stairwell and arrived at Becky's room on the first floor. He knocked. She answered.

"Hi Dean! How's it going?"

"I'm not going to be able to be on campus this weekend."

"Are you on duty?"

"No."

"Then you're free to go!"

"Thank you," said Dean. He turned and walked away. She closed her door. He continued his way up the stairs and to the third floor.

When he reached his room, Cas was already there. He paused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Dean."

"Now's not a good time," said Dean.

"You left the dining hall suddenly. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"There's nothing you can do," said Dean, entering his room.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" asked Cas following Dean. Jo was already there and sitting on Dean's bed, phone in hand.

"It's not important, Cas," Dean said, not looking at him.

"It is important," said Cas.

"I don't think I can make it to the date," said Dean.

"I figured," said Cas. "I understand that you don't have to tell, but I would like to know if something is wrong or if I did something wrong."

"It's not you."

"Ok, then what is it?"

Dean didn't respond. He started throwing shirts into the bag on his bed.

"Dean's dad has gone missing," said Jo. "We're going back to Kansas this weekend to see what's going on."

"Did you file a police report?" asked Cas.

"Yes," Dean snapped, "but the police never do anything."

"Did he leave a note?"

"No!" Dean said. "No note, no indication. Same as all the other times. He'll end up drunk or covered in blood or something."

"Dean," Jo said.

"It's fine, Jo," said Cas. "It's an important reason to cancel a date. I just want you to know that I'm here and I want to help in any way that I can."

"It wouldn't hurt to bring him along," said Jo.

"There's no room with you and Charlie," said Dean.

"Charlie's not coming. She's got a class at four on Friday she can't miss. I'll probably go over with Mom tomorrow. You've got room," said Jo.

"My last class is finished by eleven. I can be ready to head out immediately after," said Cas.

"I don't need you to come," said Dean. "It would be easier if you didn't."

"Do you want me to come? What do you want me to do?" asked Cas.

"You don't have to do this," said Dean

"I just wanted to know if you would like someone to go with you."

"You're not my boyfriend," said Dean. "It's not your obligation."

"I'm sorry if I insinuated anything," said Cas. "I didn't mean it to be anything other than expressing that I'd rather go with you."

"We haven't even been on one date, yet."

"Then can I at least be your friend?" said Cas.

Dean looked up at him. Green eyes met blue.

"I want to help," said Cas. Cas reached out to touch his shoulder as comfort, but decided against it and awkwardly put his hand in his pocket. Dean made no movement that he noticed. He just stared at Cas, as if trying to send a telepathic S.O.S. and blocking the signal at the same time. It was Dean's invisible barrier and Cas felt so helpless.

Jo then stood up from the bed. "He can come," said Jo.

"Just until the weekend's over," replied Dean before turning away to pack his bags. "If it takes any longer than that, I'm bringing you right back."

Castiel watched him for a moment before nodding and leaving. As he did, he couldn't get that image out of his head — the sad eyes of a dejected young man who insisted he carry the world on his shoulders. Cas couldn't take it anymore. He walked into Dean's room again.

"Do you need me to pick up anything for the drive?" asked Cas. Dean hadn't moved from his spot. He was just staring at his bag.

"No, I'll go," said Jo. "You just stay here with him." Jo walked out of Dean's room.

"Dean?" Cas said. Dean finally looked up at him and shook his head.

"I didn't think I'd have to deal with this, this year," said Dean, sitting down. Cas sits next to him.

"I don't know what it is, exactly, that you're going through," said Cas, "but I'm going to try to be here."

"I could really use a drink right about now," said Dean.

"I can go get one. I'm pretty sure I know a few people with beer or wine coolers," said Cas. 

Dean shook his head. "No."

"It's really easy. I could," said Cas.

"I know," said Dean. He pulled a round, plastic disk from his pocket and handed it to Cas. "But this says I can't."

"A sobriety chip."

"Seventeen months sober," said Dean.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean -- I didn't know," said Cas. 

"It's fine," said Dean. "I don't really tell people."

"How are you able to be an RA? A lot of people on campus have alcohol in their dorms."

"Technically, we're a dry hall," said Dean. "No alcohol allowed."

"Yeah, but I know of like five people just on this floor --"

"Don't tell me. I want plausible deniability," said Dean. "And you shouldn't tell me because I don't want to break my really awesome streak."

"I'm sorry," said Cas.

"So are you going to stay here until Jo gets back?" asked Dean.

"I feel obligated."

"You're not my boyfriend."

"No, but I'm hoping I can be your friend."

"Ok," said Dean. "So do you like me?"

"I asked you out," said Cas.

"I think it was more of a mutual asking-out," said Dean.

"No, I think I did," said Cas.

"So you'll admit you like me?" said Dean.

"Only if you admit you like me," answered Cas.

"I won't admit anything," said Dean. 

"Assbutt," said Cas.

Dean smiled. "I have a nice one, don't I?"

"That's not what I meant," said Cas. 

"Netflix now has Dr. Sexy M.D."

"Ok, let's watch!"

Dean laughed and turned on his laptop and logged into Netflix.


	6. Sam meets Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early because I'm going to be busy tomorrow. Feel free to let me know what you think!

Two thoughts ran through Dean's head that Friday while driving home to Kansas. The first was a constant anxious stream of what he had to do immediately when he got home in order to find his father. The second was wondering how in the world he was able to con Castiel Novak into spending twelve hours in a car with him. He tried not to think these two thoughts during their drive, but every few hours or so, they kept popping up in his mind. The thoughts popped into his mind when Cas came walking back from taking a restroom break at a gas station where they stopped to fill up. Then again when Cas fell asleep in the passenger seat, his mouth hanging slightly askew as he breathed deeply. The more Dean forced himself to stop paying attention to Cas, he found himself thinking more and more of what lay ahead.

John Winchester had run off without a warning before. This wasn't new. It was just beginning to get difficult because lately John's disappearances were usually coupled with strange ramblings of demons and spells and traps and fires. Doctors had told Sam and Dean that John might be experiencing early, on-set dementia — considering that, during these states, they'd often find John miles from home, unaware of what he was doing or why he left. Sam had insisted that this wasn't dementia based off of what he'd read about it, but Dean didn't feel like he should argue with paid medical professionals over semantics. 

Ellen had been there for the Winchester boys. She knew how to deal with these episodes because her late husband dealt with them before he eventually passed. Same symptoms, same conditions. This was one of the reasons Dean was able to convince himself to go to university so far away. Ellen had been offered a professorship at Lafitte University three years prior to Dean's acceptance into the school. Her daughter, Jo, stayed with the Winchesters until she finished high school — making Jo, and by default Ellen, part of the family ever since. 

It was already dark when Dean and Cas arrived at the Winchester's home in Kansas. Dean had to turn on the bright lights because there still weren't any streetlamps installed as he drove down the road to the front of the home. Ellen's truck was already there. A single light could be seen in a downstairs window. Dean parked his car near Ellen's and nudged Cas, who was still asleep, in the shoulder.

"Hey Cas, we're here," said Dean.

"What?" said Cas, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here," said Dean. "Let's go inside."

"Mmkay," said Cas. Cas rolled over and flung the door open as Dean grabbed a duffle from the back and headed to the front door.

Ellen, Sam, and Jo were sitting at the kitchen table as Dean and Cas entered. Ellen stood up, walked over, and hugged Dean. Dean dropped the duffle he was carrying and hugged her back. Sam and Jo stood up and walked over. Sam looked at Cas, then extended his hand.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother," said Sam. Cas shook Sam's hand.

"I'm Castiel, Dean's" Cas paused and looked over at Dean who detached himself from Ellen and went to hug Jo. "I'm Dean's friend," Cas finished. "We go to school together."

"Ok," said Sam. Dean pulled back from Jo and looked at Sam.

"Hey Sammy," said Dean. Dean went in for the hug and Sam reluctantly accepted it. 

"It's Sam. I'm not a kid," said Sam, still in Dean's embrace. 

Dean let Sam go. "Even if you grow taller than me, which isn't likely by the way, you'll still be my kid brother." 

Ellen turned to Cas. "Good to see you Castiel. Jo said you'd be coming."

"Hello, Dr. Harvelle," said Cas. 

"Call me, Ellen. We're not at Lafitte," said Ellen. She motioned for everyone to sit at the table. Dean set the duffle down by the stairs before pulling up a chair between Sam and Cas.

"Since we've been here," started Ellen, "the only trace of him have been these papers Sam found." She pushed a pile over the Dean. The same star symbol Sam found lay on the top.

"Is this what you meant when you asked me about pentagrams?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded.

"It looks like the same thing my dad used to draw," mentioned Jo. "Same circle, same weird symbols, the whole thing." 

"And these are the only clues we have?" asked Dean, handing the top paper with the star to Cas. 

"Unfortunately," said Ellen. "It's not much to go on."

"I recognize this," said Cas, still staring at the star. Everyone turned to look at Cas. "My father is a theological historian. I've seen this in one of his books."

"Do you know what it is?" asked Dean.

"I can look. I brought it with me. It's still in your car," said Cas.

"That's fine," said Ellen. "We'll look at it tomorrow. It's after midnight and we all should get some shut-eye."

A chorus of "Yes, Ellen" from the Winchesters, a "Yes, Mom" from Jo, and a "Yes, Dr. Harvelle, I mean Ellen" from Cas filled the room. Dean and Cas were left after the others dispersed to their rooms. 

"You can sleep in my old room. I was just going to sleep on the couch," said Dean, standing up. 

"No, I can't take your room from you. I'll sleep on the couch," said Cas, trying to stand up, but tripping over his two feet in exhaustion. Dean caught him at the last moment. 

"Are you sure?" asked Dean.

"Absolutely," said Cas. "I don't think I'll be able to make it up those stairs."

Dean laughed. "Ok, well, here's the couch," he said, leading Cas to the sofa. Cas immediately flopped onto it as Dean grabbed a blanket from a nearby cupboard. When Dean got back, Cas had already fallen asleep. Dean smiled as he hesitantly pulled the blanket over Cas before grabbing his duffle and walking up the stairs to his old room.

 

Sam awoke the next morning and trudged downstairs to find Cas pacing the living room.

"Hey," said Sam walking over to him.

"Hello Sam," said Cas, standing still.

"Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Cas. "I just need to get my things from Dean's car and I didn't know how to go about doing that without waking him up."

"I can help you," said Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's no problem." 

"Thank you," said Cas, following Sam out the front door. 

After a moment Cas asked, "Don't you need the key?"

Sam walked over and popped the lock on Dean's car and opened the door for Cas. "Don't need it," said Sam.

"Does Dean know his car does that?" said Cas, walking over to the trunk and taking out his bag.

"Yeah," said Sam, closing Dean's car again. "That's one of the reasons he wants to buy a new one."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Doesn't he talk about buying Baby every day? He hasn't shut up about it for years."

"Baby?"

Sam gave Cas a confused look as they walked into the house. "Dean's dream car? The 1967 Chevrolet Impala? He didn't tell you?"

Cas shook his head.

"How long have you been friends?" asked Sam.

"Not very long, I guess," said Cas.

"Ok," said Sam.

 

Sunlight streamed into Dean's old room, causing Dean to stir with a groan. He finally got up and pulled a shirt from his duffle and slung it over his shoulders. Then he put on some pants and headed down stairs.

Sam and Cas were sitting in the living room when Dean reached the bottom of the stairs. They were talking.

"No very long, I guess," said Cas.

"Ok," said Sam.

"You're not interrogating him, are you Sam? He just got here," said Dean. They both looked over at Dean as he walked over. Cas put his bag down on the sofa he slept on that night.

"You're brother was helping me with my things," said Cas, motioning toward his bag.

"Oh, right," said Dean.

"I'll make breakfast," said Sam, glancing from Dean to Cas. Sam left.

"Do you have a shower?" asked Cas after a moment.

"Uh, yeah. Just down the hall, on the left," said Dean.

"Thanks," said Cas as he grabbed a few things from his bag. "Oh, here." Cas handed Dean a book. "This is a book my dad wrote. I think the symbol is in this one. If not, I probably have it back at Lafitte. If you want to take a look, I'll be taking a shower," said Cas.

"Thanks," said Dean. Cas nodded and walked away. Dean turned and walked into the kitchen. Sam was cracking eggs into a skillet.

"So, Castiel," said Sam as Dean sat at the table.

"What about Cas?" asked Dean.

"Oh, so you call him 'Cas'," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean. "What about it?"

"Oh nothing," said Sam.

"That's right, Bitch," said Dean, opening the book.

"Whatever, Jerk," said Sam.

 

When Cas came back out to the living room, Ellen and Jo had joined Sam and Dean at the kitchen table. He put this belongings back into his bag and walked over.

"There are no such things as demons," said Dean.

"Well, maybe there are and we just haven't met them," said Jo.

"Hey Cas, do you want scrambled eggs?" asked Sam. Everyone else stopped talking. 

"Thanks," said Cas, pulling up a chair. Sam put a plate of scrambled eggs in from of him. Dean opened the book to a page and showed it to Cas.

"How much does your dad know about this?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged and took a bite of scrambled eggs. He swallowed. "I don't really know the extent of his knowledge."

"Are you sure?" asked Dean.

"It's fine, Dean," said Ellen. "I'll see if Ash was able to find anything at your dad's usual places." Ellen left the room.

"Who's Ash?" said Cas.

"He owns the Roadhouse down the street. It used to belong to my parents before my dad died," said Jo. "Mom sold it for practically nothing to Ash after she accepted the professorship at Lafitte."

"So Ash's been keeping tabs on where Dad might be?" said Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Ellen asked him before she came by."

"We have absolutely no leads," said Dean.

"It's going to be ok," said Jo.

"I don't know. We drive back tomorrow," said Dean.

"We're doing the best we can, Dean," said Jo. "We're doing the best we can."

 

After Charlie's four o'clock class got out, she ran straight to her room. Then she locked the door behind her, threw her bag on her bed, walked over to her stereo speakers, put her mp3 player in the stand, chose the song, and cranked up the volume. "I'm Walking on Sunshine" filled the entire room with positive dance beats as Charlie began dancing and jumping around her room. 

Right before the big, show-stopping chorus, someone began banging on Charlie's door. She stopped mid-dance to turn down the volume.

"Who is it?" Charlie called.

"Kate, RA in Rembley."

Charlie stopped her music and opened the door to Kate, the RA for the fifth floor of Rembley Hall.

"Hey, what's up?" said Charlie.

"Is Dean here?" Kate asked.

"No. Why?"

"He was just supposed to take over my shift this weekend since I was on duty for him last weekend and I haven't seen him all day and I just wanted to make sure he remembered."

"Oh yeah," said Charlie. "Right. I'll go over and see if he's here."

"Thanks, I'm about to leave campus," said Kate.

"Yeah, no problem," said Charlie.

"Cool. See you!" said Kate.

"See you," said Charlie, watching Kate leave. "Shit," she said, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

 

Charlie walked across campus to Rembley Hall and up to Dean's room on the third floor. She tried the handle. It was locked. Then she pulled out her phone and called Dean. It rang. There was no answer.

"Come one, Dean!" she said into her phone. "Pick up!"

Just then, Garth walked around the corner. "Hey, Charlie," he said. "How's it going?"

"Not good," said Charlie. "Apparently Dean forgot he was on duty this weekend and has already left campus to tend to a family emergency."

"Huh," said Garth. "Well, it just so happens that I'm on duty next weekend. I guess I can take his shift this weekend if he can make sure to take mine next."

"Wow, Garth. That's great! Thanks! I'll let him know," said Charlie.

"Not a problem, m'lady," said Garth. "You enjoy your weekend and stay safe!"

"Thanks," said Charlie as Garth walked away. She then took out her phone again and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello," said Dean into the phone.

"Hey, it's me," said Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie," said Dean. "How was class?"

"Great," said Charlie, "but guess who came to see me after?"

"I don't know."

"Kate. RA Rembley Hall? Ring a bell?"

"Shit."

"That's what I said," said Charlie.

"Fuck! I totally forgot! And I told Becky I wasn't on duty! Fuck!" said Dean from the phone.

"Yeah you suck, but guess who's your newest savior," said Charlie. 

"You are," said Dean. "I owe you everyone thing."

"Yeah, as much as I love that sentiment, it's not me," said Charlie. "Garth's taking this weekend if you're willing to take next weekend."

"Oh thank god," said Dean.

"Close," said Charlie. "So any leads?"

"A whole lot of nothing," said Dean. 

"I'm sorry," said Charlie. 

"It's fine," said Dean. "It's just that we usually have a lead by now."

"And you've checked everything?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. Well, I still have to see if Ellen has anything."

"Ok, you do that."

"Thanks Charlie," said Dean. 

"Stay safe," said Charlie. They hung up. Charlie leaned against Dean's door for a moment before walking back to her room.


	7. The Drive Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update Fridays, but I'm so sorry I'm late this week! I got a little behind schedule! The next chapter will be here Friday!

Just as they promised Ellen—Jo, Dean, and Cas loaded up Dean's car and started the long, tedious drive back to Lafitte University. It wasn't long before Jo fell asleep in the back seat; leaving Cas and Dean to stare out of their respective sides of the windshield awkwardly.

"So um," said Cas, "Sam seems nice."

"Yeah, he's pretty good kid," said Dean smiling.

"And do Jo and Dr. Harvelle normally live with your family?"

"Sometimes."

"And will Dr. Harvelle be staying with Sam?"

"Just until we can find a solid lead about Dad."

"Ok," said Cas. He turned and looked out the window again.

Dean looked over a Cas, then turned back to watching the road ahead. Then he repeated this motion, but quicker.

"Are you ok, Cas?" asked Dean.

"Yes," said Cas. "I'm quite content."

"Awesome," said Dean.

They sat in silence once more while the monotonous drone of engine rumbling and wheels on pavement filled the air. 

"What's your dad like?" asked Cas.

Dean laughed. "I don't know if that's something we should talk about. Friends don't talk about that. It's too personal."

"If you don't want to come off as a freak with daddy issues, don't worry. I'm a freak with daddy issues too," mumbled Cas.

"You go right for the sucker punch, don't you Cas?" said Dean.

"I'm sorry if I'm making this uncomfortable," said Cas. "I didn't mean for this to get uncomfortable."

"No!" said Dean. "No, it's not uncomfortable." He paused. "Ok, yeah you're right. It is uncomfortable, but it's different."

"And is different a good thing?" asked Cas.

"What's your dad like?" asked Dean.

"To be honest, we were never in the same place long enough to know," said Cas.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he was always away travelling for work. His research takes him all over the world. When I stopped being brought up by a nanny, my brothers would make it apparent that I was the burden for them to bear," said Cas. 

"I'm sorry," said Dean.

"It's not all bad. Gabriel and Inias are nice enough. It's just Michael. We don't get along," said Cas.

"So are all of your names based off of angels?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Cas.

"Doesn't it get a bit annoying having to explain that to people?" 

Cas shrugged. "I'm used to it." Then Cas said, "What about you? How'd you get your name?"

"My mom's grandparents," said Dean.

"Really? So you were named after your grandfather?"

Dean didn't look at him. "Grandmother."

"Your grandmother must be a great person," said Cas.

"Well, she must have been. I don't see her or know if she's alive."

"Same with your grandfather?"

"Same with all my mom's relatives after she passed," said Dean. 

"I'm sorry if I over-stepped my boundaries," said Cas.

"It's been years. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. Losing a family member is a big deal."

"What about your mom?" asked Dean.

"I never knew her. We don't talk about her. I once tried to bring her up when I was younger, but I learned never to do that again," answered Cas.

Dean replied after a moment, "I guess you're right. We're not too different after all."

"It would seem so," said Cas.

They didn't continue to speak. They just sat in silence as Dean changed freeways.

"My dad wants me to come home for dinner next weekend," said Cas.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how I feel about it."

"How so?"

"It's been a while since the whole family had dinner together."

"I'm guessing you guys aren't the Brady Bunch," said Dean.

Cas laughed.

"I thought you said you didn't watch TV?" said Dean.

"Yes, but I know who the Brady Bunch are," said Cas.

"Just knowing the 'Sure, Jan' meme is not the same as knowing the Brady Bunch," said Dean.

"I also Googled where it was from," said Cas.

"You're a nerd and I like you," said Dean.

"What was that?" asked Cas with a guise of innocence. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"I'm not saying it again," said Dean.

Cas laughed. "Sure, Jan."

"I hate you," said Dean.

"No you don't," said Cas.

"Fuck you!" said Dean.

"Will you?" said Cas.

Dean tensed up. 

"Damn it, Cas! I'm driving a car! Don't do that!" Dean shouted.

Jo groaned in the back seat.

"You just woke up Jo," said Dean.

"No, I think your shouting and attempting not the swerve the car did that," said Cas.

"This is so not fair," said Dean.

Jo sat up. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," said Cas.

"Great," said Jo. "Only a few more hours sitting in the car with your obvious sexual tension."

 

 

When they pulled into the Lafitte student parking lot, Jo hopped out of the backseat immediately.

"I'm going to bed," she said. "I'm also letting you two do whatever you do."

"Jo!" Dean said harshly.

Jo shrugged. "Whatever. See you later!"

She grabbed her bag and walked over to her dorm building.

Dean and Cas eventually followed her lead, but to Rembley Hall. 

 

Dean insisted he walk Cas to his room, after he dropped off his bag at his on the third floor.

"It would be redundant!" said Cas. "We walked to your floor, now we're going to walk up two more floors and you're going to walk down those two floors again."

"I know that," said Dean.

"I can walk you to your room. It's not a big deal," said Cas.

"No," said Dean. "Just let me walk you to your room."

And Cas did. And they paused at Cas' door. Dean stood slightly away from Cas' door as Cas got out the key and put it in the lock.

Dean looked at the ground and shuffled his feet slightly. "So I walked you to your room," said Dean.

"Yes, thank you," said Cas. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah," said Dean, "but I wanted to." Dean stared up at Cas. Cas didn't want to break his gaze. His breathing shallowed just a notch. He couldn't get himself to look away. He just wanted to sit there and study Dean's face — every divot, every curve. But Cas couldn't. After turning around, Cas noticed a note on the door above the handle. Cas picked it up. It read:

"Going to Hannah's. I'll text you when I'm coming back, probably not until Monday. --Alfie"

Cas showed the note to Dean. "No roommate," he said. 

"That's good," said Dean. Dean walked closer.

"Yes," said Cas. "Maybe I'll be able to finished Ellen's homework."

"I was thinking something different," said Dean.

"What do you mean?" asked Cas.

Dean leaned closer. "May I?" he asked.

"May you what?" asked Cas, his heartbeat quickening.

"I'm asking if I can kiss you," said Dean.

"Oh!" said Cas. "Yes, please."

Dean leans forward and presses his lips against Cas'. He wrapped his arms around Cas, causing Cas to drop his bag. Dean wanted to take in everything. What Cas smelled like. How Cas reacted. He wanted to record ever movement, every shiver and breath Cas let out. It was the best sensation in the world. Better than kissing anyone he'd ever kissed, even Lisa Braeden, especially Lisa Braeden.

Then Cas put a hand on Dean's chest. Dean pulled back, scared that Cas was not ok; but when he looked up, Cas was smilling.

"Shall we continue inside?" asked Cas, gesturing to the door.

"I like this idea," said Dean, smiling. Dean picked up Cas' bag and followed him into his room. 

Dean closed the door behind them and put Cas' bag down on Cas' desk and walked over to Cas. He brushed the hair from his face and then pulled him into the kiss once more. Cas' hands roamed around Dean's torso and, as they did, Dean couldn't help pulling Cas in closer. Dean found Cas' knee and used it as leverage to flip Cas onto the bed. Cas laughed.

"Who said I was a bottom?" asked Cas.

"Sorry," said Dean. "Old habits die hard."

"I'm fine with this right now," said Cas. "Just get over here already!"

Dean bent down and pressed a kiss into Cas' neck. Cas shuttered and moan. Dean traced circles on Cas' neck. He could feel Cas' erection slowly beginning to bulge in his pants. 

"I like you," whispered Dean in Cas' ear. "I wasn't lying when I said I liked Mr. Darcy."

"You think I'm an awkward , prideful troglodyte?" Cas whispered back. Dean laughed.

"No, I'd just really like to see you in a waistcoat and top hat," said Dean leaning down to press his lips into Cas' again. Cas pulled back and smiled. 

"Maybe you will," said Cas as they continued.

SLAM! The door flung wide open and Cas and Dean looked over at it to find Gabriel Novak standing in the doorway.

"Agh! My eyes!" said Gabriel, ironically not covering his eyes. "I thought you said Dean Winchester wasn't your boyfriend. Hey Dean!"

"Hi Gabe," said Dean.

"You know there's a social convention called 'knocking,' right?" asked Cas to Gabriel.

"Yes. I just didn't expect to see this," said Gabe.

"Well, now you should. Do you want something?" demanded Cas.

"It can wait," said Gabriel. "Have fun with that hunk of man ass!" Gabriel left and closed the door. Dean turned to Cas.

"Man ass?" asked Dean. 

"I get it. You have a nice ass-butt. Apparently, my brother thinks so too," said Cas. Then he whispered in Dean's ear, "But he can't have it because it's mine." Cas reached around and gave Dean's ass a little squeeze.

"Oh, fuck," said Dean. Then began kissing Cas' neck once more.

 

Back at the Winchester's home in Kansas, Sam and Ellen were sitting at the kitchen table. Sam had his homework spread out around him and Ellen was grading papers.

"So what do you think of Cas?" asked Sam after a moment.

"He's a good student," said Ellen, "but I'm not sure if he was a direction he wants to go in."

"Is he in your classes?"

"He was in two last semester, but only one this semester," said Ellen.

"Ok," said Sam.

"What do you think of Cas?" asked Ellen.

"He seems nice," said Sam. "And Dean likes him."

"That's for sure," said Ellen. Ellen's phone began to ring. She picked it up. "It's Ash," she said. Then she answered, "Hello? Ok. Thank you, Ash." She hung up. 

Sam looked up at her.

"Ash found a location from the GPS signal on your dad's phone," said Ellen.

"Any luck?"

"It's in Kansas. Forty-five minutes to an hour drive. Would you like to come with me?" asked Ellen.

"Please? I know tomorrow's a school day, but I should be there," said Sam.

"Alright, pack up. Let's go! Are you going to call Dean?"

Sam shook his head. "It's late. He's probably still driving. I'll call him if we find anything."

"Good idea," said Ellen.


	8. He likes me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding two more chapters after this early because I'm so late at updating.

The sun came up and Garth was already waiting outside for it. He was sitting on a bench facing the sunrise in front of the library, the best place to watch the sun breach the horizon line. Normally when Garth did this, he was alone. Today, not so much. 

That's when Dean Winchester walked up to him and sat next to him on the bench.

"Such a beautiful sight," said Garth.

"Yeah," said Dean. "Hey listen, Garth. I just wanted to say thanks for filling in for me this past weekend."

"No problemo Dean! I'm always happy to help," said Garth.

"So, I have your shift this weekend?" asked Dean.

"Yep! Unless Becky says differently," said Garth.

They stared at the sunrise for a moment.

"I sometimes underestimate things," said Dean.

"I particularly enjoy watching the sunrise," said Garth. "It reminds me how some things will always be constant even though everything else changes around you."

"Huh," said Dean. 

"Is there something you need to talk about Dean?" asked Garth, turning to look at him.

"No, I'm fine," said Dean.

"You sure? Because I'm here if you want to talk," said Garth.

"Really, I'm fine," said Dean.

"Ok," said Garth, "but just know that I won't judge you if you ever want to come by and talk."

"Thanks Garth," said Dean, "but I'm fine."

"Charlie wanted to talk to you," said Garth.

"Oh, um, thanks," said Dean.

"She said she couldn't find you and that I should tell you if I see you," said Garth.

"Right," said Dean. "Thanks, Garth."

"It's all good," said Garth. Dean paused a moment before getting up to leave Garth, who was still watching the sunrise.

 

Cas woke up that morning, alone in his room. It wasn't unusual, but it felt more empty than normal. He gathered his hygiene products and made his way to the showers at the end of the hall. 

He got into the shower and let the water pour over him as he reminisced about the night before.

"I like you," Dean had said.

Cas kept replaying that moment over and over in his head. 

As he got out and wrapped a towel around himself, Gabriel walked in.

"There you are Little Bro! I've been looking all over for you."

"Hi Gabriel," said Cas. "What do you want?"

"Did Dean-o sleep over?"

"No," said Cas, picking up his belongings and walking back to his room.

"That's a shame. I was expecting you to get laid," said Gabriel. 

"Gabriel!" shouted Cas sternly.

"Hey, we both know where this is going if it continues," said Gabriel. 

They reached Cas' room and Cas unlocked the door. Gabriel followed Cas inside.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend."

"Ok," said Cas. "What about this weekend?"

"Dad wants us home no later than 8 o'clock Friday."

"I can do that," said Cas.

"Aren't you nervous?" asked Gabriel. "Michael's going to be there."

"Why should I be nervous?"

"Nevermind," said Gabriel. "You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that right?"

"As you keep pointing out," said Cas. "Can you leave so I can change?"

"Ok, but just remember Friday 8 o'clock," said Gabriel leaving. Cas closed the door behind him and just sat on his bed.

 

Ellen parked the car in front of a door to an underground compound.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Ellen. Sam looked up from the map.

"Pretty sure," he said. They both got out of the car and walked toward the door. Ellen looked to Sam who nodded. Both of them tried to move the door open, but to no avail. Sam looked up and saw an indent on the door.

"I think there's a key," he said. "Right here." He ran his hand along the indent.

"Do we have a key?" asked Ellen. 

Sam shook his head. "No, but I can look through Dad's stuff."

"Alright," said Ellen. "Let's go back and look for a key. At least we know where this is, now."

 

Charlie was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Actually, she was staring at the poster of Slave-Leia from Star Wars was mounted on the ceiling above her. Charlie called putting that poster above her bed the best decision that she had made all year. 

While lost in her fantasy about a scantily-clad Carrie Fisher, a loud knocking could be heard at the door.

"Seriously?" she said aloud to herself before walking up to the door and answering it.

"What?" she asked harshly, opening the door to none other than Dean Winchester. "Oh, it's you."

"Hi, Charlie. Garth said you were looking for me," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "Last night. You weren't answering my texts and I wanted to make sure you made it back alright."

"Sorry," said Dean.

"Sorry? Really? I mean one text would have been sufficient." 

"I got tied up."

"Figuratively or literally?" asked Charlie.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if I should be worried about the kinks you and your boyfriend are into."

"He's not my boyfriend," said Dean. 

"Jo says otherwise," said Charlie.

"We just made out. On his bed. That's it. And how does Jo know?"

"I believe what she said, and I quote, was 'the sexual tension was so high you couldn't even breathe without feeling choked by it'," said Charlie.

"Shut up and let me in," said Dean, walking past Charlie. She followed suit after closing the door behind him.

"Have you talked to Cas about what to call your relationship?" asked Charlie.

"No," said Dean.

"Well, you should," said Charlie.

"Yeah, well, I'm a little stressed at the moment," said Dean.

"You might feel a little less stressed if you let him in," said Charlie.

"I didn't come here for this, Charlie," said Dean.

"Ok," said Charlie, sitting on her bed.

"I just need to figure out some things before I start put labels on things," said Dean.

"If this is about what Lisa said, then screw that! Don't listen to her," said Charlie.

"I know," said Dean. "It's just hard to ignore it."

"Being bi isn't as big a deal as most people make it out to be," said Charlie.

"I know," said Dean. 

"And yeah, I get it. More people who are bi have a hard time expressing that they are bi and are statistically more closeted than people who are gay."

"I know," said Dean.

"And it doesn't take away your manly-ness by being bi," said Charlie.

"We're not going there," said Dean.

"Character development is important in real life, too, not just in stories," said Charlie.

"I think I just need time," said Dean.

"Don't take too long or you'll lose him," said Charlie.

 

Cas sat in the car with his brother Gabriel. It had already been a few hours since they left Lafitte and Gabriel had already played through the top 40 hits and poorly sang three musical soundtracks.

Just after butchering the Wicked Finale, Gabriel turned to Cas and said, "Why so grumpy, Little Bro?"

"I'm not grumpy," said Cas.

"You've been sitting, staring out the window this whole time," said Gabe.

"I'm fine," said Cas.

"Have you talked to Dean-o-Rean-O since you've left?" Gabriel asked.

"No," said Cas.

"Do you have his number?" 

Cas didn't answer.

"So are you like boyfriends now or what?"

"I don't know," said Cas.

"I caught you necking Sunday and you haven't even talked since then?" asked Gabriel. "Do I need to beat up this Winchester for you?"

Cas shook his head. "He needs to figure some things out."

"Bullshit," said Gabriel. "He's a bastard."

"He likes me," said Cas.

"Did he specifically say that to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's something."

"I don't know why it's so complicated," said Cas.

"Because Dean is a drama queen, and that's coming from me," said Gabriel. "I'm sure it'll work itself out. Just promise me you'll talk to him and get it figured out, ok?"

"I can't right now, we're going to Dad's."

"But when we get back."

"Ok," said Cas. "I promise."

"And promise you won't bring it up when we're home," said Gabriel. "I don't want to deal with any yelling like last time."

"Inias won't mind," said Cas.

"I wasn't meaning Inias," said Gabriel.

"I know," said Cas. "I plan on not saying much to Michael in general."

"Good idea," said Gabe.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. Finally, Gabriel pulled the car into the long driveway of the Novak residence. The front gates parted as he drove through and he parked his car in front of the garage. Gabriel turned to Cas.

"You ready?" asked Gabe.

"I believe so," said Cas.

"Ok, let's do this!"

Gabriel hopped out of the car. Cas followed, but less enthusiastically. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Anna had sent him a text. He opened it.

Anna: Dean wants me to give him your number. Is that ok?

Cas typed a text back.

Cas: Yes. Please. I need to talk to him.

Anna: Ok.

Cas put his phone into his pocket and entered the Novak residence. Inias and Gabriel were already waiting for him in the entrance way. Inias walked over and hugged Cas.

"It's good to see you again, Castiel," said Inias.

"You aren't usually this affectionate," said Cas, still in Inias' embrace.

"I'm just in a really wonderful place in my life," said Inias.

"Wonderful," said Cas.

"That's what I said," said Gabriel, already pulling a snickers from his pocket.

Cas' phone vibrated in his pocket and Inias stepped back and gave Cas a look.

"I think I should take this," said Cas taking his phone out of his pocket. He walked up the nearby staircase as Inias and Gabriel stayed in the foyer. Once he was a good distance away, he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Cas, it's Dean."

"Hi Dean."

"So how is it?"

"It's fine," said Cas, finding an empty room and sitting on a nearby chaise longue.

"Listen, um," started Dean.

"It's fine," said Cas.

"No, it's not," said Dean. 

"We don't need to talk about it right now. We should have talked that next morning," said Cas. 

"I miss you," said Dean. 

"We've never even been on a date," said Cas. 

"I know," said Dean.

"I have to go," said Cas.

"Wait!" said Dean.

"What?"

"Ellen said that her and Sam may have a lead on my dad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they found this bunker-thing a few hours from the house."

"Did they say anything else?"

"Only that they have to figure out if there's a key to get in," said Dean.

"Ok, just make sure to keep me informed," said Cas.

"Yeah, I will," said Dean.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I miss you, too."

"Can I call you later?"

Cas paused. "I'll text first, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later," said Cas.

"Yeah," said Dean.

Cas hung up and headed back down the stairs.

 

At Lafitte, Dean was sitting on the floor of Charlie's room. He stared at his phone.

"Cas hung up?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Are you too little too late?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," said Dean.

"Call Ellen," she said.

"What?"

"Call Ellen. It'll keep your mind off Cas for a moment."

"Ok," said Dean.

"Ok," said Charlie.


End file.
